


Spicing it Up (Ironstrange + Peter Parker)

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: "Babe, I wanna spice up the bed room. Do something new.""And there are things we haven't done?""Yes.""Well? What are they?""A threesome."





	Spicing it Up (Ironstrange + Peter Parker)

"Babe, I wanna spice up the bed room. Do something new."

 

"And there are things we haven't done?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Well? What are they?"

 

"A threesome."

 

A few days later, Stephen had to go to do some magic stuff in a magic place. Tony wasn't allowed to go on journeys such as those, so he usually stayed home, helping with the Avengers or doing stuff for Stark Industries. Or, sometimes. He just stayed at home and relaxed. On days that he did go somewhere and do something, his intern, Peter, would assist him. Tony always thought that the boy was particularly good looking, but he never went any further than that. Until Stephen agreed to a threesome.

 

"Peter, c'mere. Let's have a little chat."

 

Peter obediently sat in front of his mentor and bit his lip. Tony held up a plug.

 

"You gonna be good and let me put this in you? If you say yes, there'll be a surprise waiting for you after the meeting."

 

Peter nodded.

 

"Turn around then."

 

Peter did as he was told. Tony pulled his pants down to his knees and began to prep the boy with spit covered fingers. The boy moaned beneath him.

 

"Good boy."

 

Tony pushed the plug into him and fastened a cock ring on him.

 

"Now go get ready for the meeting. Your reward will be waiting in my room."

 

Peter scurried out of the room. Tony smirked at what was about to go down at the meeting.

 

Peter was practically asleep from boredom when he felt a jolt of electricity o through him. He jumped in his chair and yelped. Everyone turned to look at him. Tony smirked.

 

"Sorry, Mr. Stark, I- I have a migraine."

 

Tony shrugged and continued on with his presentation. 'That damn plug vibrates' Peter thought to himself. 'Damn you, Tony Stark.' When the meeting was finally finished, Peter ran to Tony's room. He opened the door and slipped inside, expecting to see Tony. Instead, there was an orange circle with a man on the other side. Peter walked closer, curious. The man grabbed Peter by the waist and forced him to his knees. It was then that Tony entered the room.

 

"Wow kid, you got here before me. Meet my boyfriend, Stephen Strange. Babe, Peter Parker. Now, Peter, you're going to do as we instruct you to do. Failure to do so will result in punishment. Do you understand?"

 

"Yes."

 

"You will address us as daddy. Understood?"

 

"Yes daddy."

"Strip."

 

Peter did so. He still had the plug in his ass and ring on his cock. Stephen grabbed him by the hip and pulled the plug out of the boy's ass. He then reached around and took off the cock ring. Peter almost immediately got hard. Tony pulled off his shirt and undid his pants. He put his thumb in Peter's mouth for him to suck on. Stephen pulled half of Peter through the portal and stuck one of his fingers in the boy. Tony pulled his pants off.

 

"No underwear again baby? What did we talk about?"

 

"Yeah but it's more comfortable."

 

Stephen rolled his eyes and put another finger in their submissive. Peter moaned around Tony's fingers.

 

"Open up kitten."

 

Tony slid his dick in Peter's mouth, fucking it slowly. Stephen had a string of golden magic ropes wrap around Peter's neck like reigns on a horse. He choked Peter as he thrusted into his tight ass.

 

"So warm for your daddies."

 

Peter couldn't respond. His mouth was too full with Tony's dick. Stephen smacked Peter on the ass, causing him to choke on Tony's dick. Peter gagged, and Tony moaned loudly at the sensation. Peter clenched his ass as he came, causing Stephen to scream and cum in Peter. Tony grabbed onto Peter's hair and thrusted down his throat once more before he came.

 

"Very good, kitten, very good. Baby, I'll see you soon."

 

Tony pulled Stephen in for a kiss and the portal closed, leaving Peter naked on the floor, covered in cum.


End file.
